1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fish and plant symbiotic system and, more particularly, to an aquaponic system that combines the aquaculture and the hydroponics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional aquaponic system comprises a frame, an aquarium mounted on the frame, and a plurality of cultivating tanks arranged on the frame. The aquarium is provided with a pump to pump the water and the fish excrement in the aquarium to the cultivating tanks. Each of the cultivating tanks is provided with a siphon to deliver the water in each of the cultivating tanks to the aquarium. However, the fish excrement and feedstuff remains of the aquarium are not fermented so that the plant cannot directly absorb the nutrient of the fish excrement and feedstuff remains. In addition, the root of the plant easily blocks the water flow path in each of the cultivating tanks, so that the fish excrement and feedstuff remains cannot flow with the water smoothly and are easily jammed with the root of the plant, and the root of the plant will becomes black and cannot grow healthily. Further, the height of the siphon cannot be adjusted when overflow happens, so that the siphon cannot correspond to different water levels required by different roots of the plant. Further, the siphon needs to connect a bent tube to produce a vacuum pulling force, thereby wasting the material and space. Further, the size of the frame is fixed and cannot be adjusted according to the practical requirement, so that the conventional aquaponic system is not available for places of different sizes.